El secretito culposo de Ranma
by Edisa Inu
Summary: Un pequeño secretito culposo de Ranma ¿que sera? algo que sin quererlo le abrirá el corazón de su marimacho. One-shot.


**Un pequeño one-shot para que pasen un rato agradable…espero.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran y talentosa Rumiko.**

 **El secretito culposo de Ranma**

\- ¡Tonta marimacho! Como se le ocurre mandarme a volar tan lejos de un mazazo. –

Decía un malhumorado Ranma corriendo y saltando entre los tejados de Nerima. Era una cálida tarde de verano, y la camisa ya comenzaba a pegársele al torso a causa del sudor, en lo único que podía pensar aparte de maldecir a cierta muchacha de cortos y azulados cabellos por mandarlo tan lejos esta vez, era en darse una ducha de agua fría, pero le molestaba el saber que en cuanto el agua tocara su piel su cuerpo se transformaría en el de una voluptuosa peli roja y eso le enervaba.

 _Odio esta maldición y más porque estar bañándome constantemente me irrita los labios…_ (si los labios _) gracias a Kami que tengo conmigo siempre "eso"_ \- pensaba un tanto avergonzado por tener que usar esa clase de cosas siendo un hombre – _que demonios, nadie lo sabe ni lo sabrá nunca_ , sintió sus labios un tanto resecos por el viento ya que corría y saltaba a gran velocidad, _supongo que aquí nadie me vera mientras lo uso_ – pensaba mientras se ocultaba detrás de una barda en un lote baldío.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho… _que raro no está_ , introdujo la mano ahora en el izquierdo _, ¡eh! donde habrá quedado, estoy seguro de que lo tenía antes de que la marimacho me diera el mazazo_. Tantos problemas que había tenido que pasar para conseguir uno nuevo después de perder el último en una de tantas batallas, se había tenido que convertir en chica y disfrazarse, no le hubiera gustado que por ningún motivo alguien le viera comprando aquello. Comenzó a toquetearse todo el cuerpo en busca del objeto deseado.

\- Vaya sí que algunos están necesitados de amor, no mires Noriko. –

Dijo un chico que pasa cerca con su novia de la mano cubriéndole los ojos.

\- No estoy…que demonios…no es lo que piensan… -

En respuesta la pareja solo camino más rápido haciéndose los que no escuchaban ni veían nada, _que chico más raro, tocándose así_ , pensó la pareja sincronizadamente.

Avergonzado Ranma opto por alejarse de ahí, no fuera que su mala suerte le trajera algún problemilla extra aunado a los ya existentes, prometidas, enemigos, maldiciones, etc.

* * *

En el dojo Tendo Akane giraba entre sus dedos cierto objeto preguntándose porque el inútil de su prometido tendría algo así con él, sabía que le pertenecía pues cuando salió volando gracias a su mazo el objeto cayo de su bolsillo _._

 _Quizá no es de él debe ser de Naviki o_ _de Kasumi… ¿o será de alguna de sus prometidas? ¿y porque el muy desgraciado lo tendría entonces? sí, es de alguna de ellas…es un maldito pervertido…_

 _Quizá alguna de ellas se lo dio para que pensara en ella…es de_ _fresas_ (destapándolo y olfateando)

 _Mmm pero es nuevo…¿pensaría dárselo como regalo a una de las suripantas?…¡maldito infeliz!..._

 _¿Pero porque se veía tan nervioso cuando llego al dojo?, eso es lo que me hizo ponerme alerta y golpearlo con el mazo a la primera oportunidad…será…será que es para_ _mí…._

Sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse de un hermoso tono carmesí, recostada en la cama y sosteniendo sobre su pecho el pequeño objeto no pudo evitar ilusionarse y sonrojarse cada vez más. ¡COMO AMABA A ESE IDIOTA!

 _Seguro recordó cuando dije que quería uno igual la otra vez que_ _pasamos por la tienda… de fresa dije yo…si seguro eso es, pero que vergüenza y yo dándole con el mazo a mi pobre pervertido, ya pensare que hacer para compensarlo._

* * *

Ranma llegaba al dojo casi dos horas después del evento del mazo, y es que la marimacho pegaba duro, muy duro, lo mando al otro lado de la ciudad, y él sin un centavo encima, no le quedo más que caminar para llegar al dojo, _condenada marimacho ya veras cuando te vea, siempre aporreándome sin motivo…bueno a veces con motivo… ¡pero hoy no había ninguno!_

Cuál fue su sorpresa que antes de entrar a la casa una marimacho medio salida por su ventana le hacia señas para que fuera, por supuesto que no iría…tenía dignidad, se hizo el desentendido y haciendo una obvia mueca de molestia e indignación entro por la puerta sin hacerle caso.

\- Creo que esta molesto…ups, supongo que si me pase con lo del mazo…y él tan tierno que me traía un regalito… -

Dijo un poco desalentada más no acobardada, la chica, tenía un plan para agradecer el obsequio y lo llevaría a cabo, costase lo que costase.

* * *

En la cena él casi ni le dirigió la palabra, y ella se sentía cada vez más nerviosa ¿y si al fin y al cabo el objeto no era para ella? No, no debía pensar así, él era bruto pero muy detallista, seguro lo había traído con él desde ese día, lo había notado sospechoso desde entonces…definitivamente era para ella y eso la hacia muy pero que muy feliz.

La hermosa sonrisa que ilumino el rostro de Akane descompuso un poco su fachada de dignidad, lo volvía loco cada vez que sonreía de esa manera, cuando todos en la mesa estaban distraídos platicando, Akane puso una notita en la mano de Ranma.

-Gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa Kasumi, pondré mis platos en la cocina y me iré a dormir estoy un poco cansada. –

-Claro hermanita, que descanses. –

Llevo los platos a la cocina, los lavo y tranquilamente subió las escaleras, entro al baño lavo sus dientes y entro a su habitación, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su prometido, cuando ella salió del baño él entro y leyó la notita.

 _Ranma_

 _Te espero en mi habitación a la media noche, tengo algo muy importante que darte._

 _Akane_

\- ¿Que querrá darme la marimacho? Si que es misteriosa cuando quiere… -

* * *

A la media noche, Ranma se levantó de su futón y salió sigiloso por su ventana tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible no quería despertar a su padre ni a nadie más, camino por la cornisa y se acerco a la ventana d Akane, estaba abierta así que entro con cuidado, antes de terminar de pasar su cabeza por la ventana algo lo dejo congelado en su sitio…unas delicadas y pequeñas manos lo estaban...lo estaban… abrazando y un cuerpecito esbelto pero muy bien proporcionado se apegaba al de él.

\- Gracias… Ranma… –

Decía Akane abrazándolo.

\- ¿Po-po-porqueee? – consiguió decir con bastante esfuerzo nervioso, muy nervioso, y aun congelado.

\- Por el regalo, porque más bobo. –

\- Ah por el regalo, _cual regalo de que demonios hablas marimacho, pero si le pregunto me veré mal y seguro me golpea otra vez…y sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío…_ -

Opto por dejarse llevar pocas veces su prometida se había portado tierna con él y no iba a desaprovecharlo esta vez, juntando valor y muy, pero muuuy lentamente la rodeo con sus brazos, y es que cualquier paso en falso podía significar la ira de esa fierecilla.

El corazón de ambos latió con rapidez cada vez más fuerte, Akane levanto su cabeza para observar a su prometido a los ojos, amaba sus ojos azules, Ranma agacho su cabeza para verla a ella y perderse como acostumbraba en sus bonitos ojos cafés…se quedaron ahí abrazados mirándose, sonrojados, Akane se puso de puntitas y acerco sus labios previamente humectados con el objeto que olía y sabia a fresas…bueno ella aun no sabia que "eso" sabia a fresas, Ranma se lo dijo después,( si adivinaron el objetito es una brillo labial).

Se besaron primero con reservas eran inexpertos, pero en un tris tras la pasión hizo acto de presencia y como todo en sus vidas el beso se convirtió en una lucha por ver quien enloquecía más al otro, y no solo eso sus traviesas manillas también tocaron, pellizcaron, rasguñaron y ellos gustosos se dejaban hacer.

Akane se sentía en las nubes él también la amaba, eso seguro si no, no la estaría besando y tocando de esa forma, él por su parte se sentía fuera de este mundo como flotando, su marimacho lo estaba besando ¡Y DE QUE FORMA! Que cosa tan buena había hecho en otra vida para merecer tanta felicidad… no le importaba solo sabía que jamás, jamás se apartaría de prometida la amaba y probablemente ella también, ¿si no porque lo estaba besando y…tocando así?

Una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando estaban a punto de salir volando algunas prendas de ropa, Ranma no pudo evitar fijarse en cierto brillito labial de fresas que estaba sobre el escritorio de la chica. _¡Ah! Con que eso era, pues jamás te diré que no era precisamente para ti pecho plano…bueno mejor borro de la lista ese insultillo_ (tocando un pecho de la chica descaradamente), _a quien engaño todo en vida es para y por ti mi hermosa marimacho -_ Pensó mientras la besaba.

En la mañana el sol le calaba un poco en los ojos, estaba muy cómodo y tibio, sobre una cama que no era suya pues había pasado la noche con Akane… _Akane estoy en su-su ca-cama_ , abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella sobre su pecho desnudo mirándolo con infinito amor…se besaron otra vez y la pasión dijo sin pena alguna ¡presente!…bueno les adelanto que una boda se llevó acabo ese fin de semana… esos dos son bastante escandalosos… y por desgracia todos en la casa se enteraron de un acto de amor que solo deberían haber sabido ellos… pero bueno… ¿Quién diría que un gusto culposo de Ranma terminaría en tan buena forma?… y de que forma señoras y señores, Akane si que le dio algo inolvidable a Ranma.

Fin

 **Espero les haya hecho pasar un ratito divertido, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
